


Sunsets and Car Crashes

by renee20061918



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-31
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-23 03:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/617649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renee20061918/pseuds/renee20061918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella is a new student at NYU, fighting to forget her past. Edward is the guy every girl desires, but who few get and only for a night. When they meet, everything changes within them, but will he be able to destroy the walls that lead to Bella's heart? Will Bella be trust him or will it be too much for her to handle?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own twilight, the characters or their cannon moments/traits.

**Sunsets and Car Crashes**

 

I see a sense of wonder

Deep inside your eyes

As we're sparkling and twirling

In the twilight

And after three long years

I think that we both need this

So we seal the deal

In the parking lot with a kiss

And in case you

And in case you were wondering

You are like a sunset to me

You're all kinds of beautiful

As you end my day

And you sweetly retire

As stars chase you away

I'd collapse to the grass

With your notes ringing in my head

Let the rain fill my mouth

And in a couple of hours I'll be dead

But all the while my lips

Are whistling our tune

But the beauty lies in how

You will revive me soon

And in case you

And in case yo were wondering

You are like a sunset to me

You're all kinds of beautiful

As you end my day

And you sweetly retire

As the star chase you away

And in case you're wondering

You are like a hurracaine to me

Your violence is beautiful

And your center sweet

Now tell me this

Do you know how we'd meet?

And in case you were wondering

You are everything to me (to me)

 

* * *

 

 

Everyday had always been the same to me: long, meaningless and screwed up.

I had always wondered what it would be like to have someone love me, just for me. Knowing every dark path in my mind and not caring if I'm broken, if I'm not complete, just some one that could make me happy, and that would just be happy to see me. But how can you love, if haven't been loved, ever?

I'm not beautiful, or extraordinary. I'm plain and very broken. My mind filled with fear and rage for things beyond my control.

My only wish in life is to know what it's like to be someone's world, someone's everything. But my life is an endless twilight. Never sunrises, only car crashes.


	2. Going down memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own.
> 
> We start with Bella's point of view, get to know her and her situation.

BPOV

_God! If I_ _had known I had to share a room with an airhead wannabe bimbo I'd just have stayed home._

Well, no not really, I was actually glad to be in campus.

After arriving here with my 'parents' two hours ago, I thought I'd finally be able to enjoy a peaceful life, or as peaceful as my life can be anyways.

I had a hard time getting rid of the parental authorities; Renee cried and said she'd miss me while she held me like I was her supply of air, as did Phil.

_Phil._ Or dad, as he insisted I call him ever since my parents divorced and he squirmed his way into my mother's life. My childlike naïve mother, who as soon as she fell for him forgot everything she ever told me about being your own person, never letting anyone bring you down. She just lost herself, and now acts as if he's a God of some sort.

_He treats her as his bitch_. I cringed as soon as I thought the words, watching as she fawned over him all over the parking lot as everyone in a half-mile radius gave them an odd look. _Ew, he's not even attractive_. And he really isn't. I never could understand how she fell for him.

She always told me that it was the feeling of safety she never had with my father, that he is really smart. I can't doubt that, after all he is CEO of some great business or other. But COME ON! The guy is at least five inches shorter that her, and prohibits her of wearing high heels. _Prohibits_. Funny, just two years ago if someone told her she would become an insecure clingy love fool, she would have laughed and flipped them off.

That is just how cool and laid-back she was. I mean after my father, Charlie, lost his job for committing a fraud when I was 8, she stopped being a housewife and became a successful psychologist. She was my hero, and my best friend. But when I turned 18 and my parent's marriage was on de gutter, Phil – one of Charlie's best friends – made a move and won her over.

Now, at 20 and finally on college, I chose the farthest location from them possible: New York. I just _couldn't_ live with them – or close to them for that matter as Renee wanted – anymore.

At first he seemed like a good guy, even I was fooled by him. We were friends, yes believe it or not, I used to talk to him about things I couldn't tell Renee. I thought he was my rock, he was nice to me, told me I could always count on him. So I did.

We used to talk a lot when he took his daughter to therapy with my mom, and everything was fine. He was a good friend to my father and a good friend to me too. I appreciated him making the effort to take Charlie out to do guys night out, something Charlie hadn't done in years.

After my father lost his job he became depressed. I didn't see him for seven months. Months he spent in bed, sleeping or crying. By the time he decided to get out of bed, I was nine, and really concerned about his health.

That didn't last long, as he became a housewife… househusband? Well you get the picture. I thought everything was going to be fine. He contacted a few of his friends from college, and went out almost every night. Mom was happy to see him out of bed, and even if she was exhausted from studying and practicing her newfound career, she waited for him almost every night. We were happy he was getting over the depression.

My parents married at a very young age, she was twenty and he was twenty-six. But marriage was not all the things they thought it would be. Before the fraud, He was Vice president of an insurance company, and doing very well. I never saw him those first eight years, but when I did, he treated me like a princess.

So after he got fired and the seven months from hell were over, I thought spending time with him all day was going to be perfect, that he'd treat me like a princess again, and shower me with affection. But since when is life so easy?

_After a month of his outings with his friends, I heard him come home very late one night. My room was right next to my parent's bedroom, and the walls weren't exactly soundproof._

_I heard him yelling some profanities at my mother who was telling him to keep his voice down, that I would wake up and be scared. How right she was. I sneaked out of my room and to their door. I_ _**was** _ _afraid, but had a morbid curiosity to find out what had upset daddy so much. Their door was ajar, so I peeked and saw him strike my mother, who muffled her yell in a pillow nearby. I couldn't understand why she didn't scream for help, I wanted to help, but was petrified in my spot._

_Suddenly the lights went out and I just heard clothes hitting the floor. It was pitch black in their room, and all I could see was the outlines of his form. Suddenly I heard my mother sobbing quietly._

" _N-n-n-no-o._ _P-ple-ea-se-e._ _I-I lo-ove-e …"_

_She was cut of by a loud slap._

_I sat frozen in a state of shock. But as soon as I heard him getting of the bed, I bolted into my room and shut the door tightly behind me. I sank to my knees and started to weep._

_I'd never seen Charlie acting like that, I had never seen him strike Renee._

_I was mature enough that they had talked thoroughly the 'sex theme' with me. And I knew that he had forced her. It wasn't like I had heard it was supposed to be. And I was scared. Scared for my mother, and terrified by that guy who was supposed to be a loving husband and father._

_I snapped out of my sobbing when I heard loud crashing and shouts downstairs, followed by the front door closing._

_I made myself leave the floor and crawl into bed. Terrified of making any noise, in case he wasn't out of the house and got mad at me for being awake._

_But as it turns out, I didn't have to wait long. Before I even began to fall back asleep, I heard my door opening. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping that whoever was at the door would leave, considering I was young and needed the sleep. It was a school night after all._

_Suddenly I felt the weight of him near my trembling body. I couldn't even refer of him as my father, not after what I saw._

" _Prinshesssssh wakey waaaakeeyyy! Isss only daddy. I want you to meetsss shoome of my friiendshh" he slurred into my ear._

_Now I knew what was wrong. He was wasted. I had seen him drink before, and become a little intoxicated, but they just sent me to bed before I saw anything too crude._

_Before I could even respond, he yanked me from bed and got me on my feet at the foot of my bed, in front of two burly looking men. Just as intoxicated, I guessed, judging by their blood shot eyes and slight swaying._

" _Wh-where is m-m-mommy?" I managed to stammer before they laughed, loudly._

" _Your mommy isn't here sweetheart. She went out for a while. But grandma is still here, or so I've heard, so you need to be very quiet during our little game, ok?" The man nearest to my bed said._

" _Game? Wha-at game?" I said in a small voice._

_I wasn't stupid, actually quite the opposite, I was very perceptive, and I had a very bad feeling about this but before I could end my assessment of the situation, Charlie whispered in my ear._

" _Now, we won't tell anyonesh about this prinshessssss, because no one will believe you isss that clear?"_

" _Yes" I managed to squeak out._

_And I knew he_ _was right, even if fear was making my mind foggy, I knew that nobody would believe a word of what I said if it was me against Charlie, the perfect husband and loving father._

_Suddenly the two men started zigzagging in my direction, with a hungry look in their eyes…_

I was pulled out from my memories by a loud screech followed by more blabbing of Jessica my new roommate.

"…so then I told him I couldn't see him anymore and he totally begged me! Can you believe that? I mean, I know I'm hott and all but _begging?!?!_ So I turned around and…" Jessica continued to ramble, thinking that my silence was because I was enthralled in her egotistical yappering.

"Uh, hey Jessica, it's all very interesting, but I think I need to go out for some air" I interrupted her, still feeling the large ache in my chest from going down memory lane.

"Huh? Oh sure! Do you want me to come with? I can tell you the end of my story!"

"No, no! Save it for later, you know, keep me thinking about it." God she was dumb. She couldn't get a hint if it hit her in the head, and I wasn't about to cry into her shoulder and tell her my life story. I never made friends for a reason: I hated being pitied.

"Sure! But you'll never guess what I told him, it was totally awesome! I turned around and…"

I didn't let her finish. I grabbed my coat and some money and ran out of small dorm.

I couldn't continue to listen to her meaningless life while the tears were threatening to escape any minute.

It always happened when I allowed myself to think of that awful night that started the five worst years of my life. Five years I allowed it to continue until I insisted on moving into another floor in the house and demanded a lock at the age of fourteen.

Renee thought it was the teenage hormones kicking in, and I wasn't about to contradict her. That way I got what I wanted without having to give further explanation.

I was relieved, and thought it was the end of my personal hell, and it kind of was, except for the last words Charlie uttered before going on with life as if it was peachy.

I tried to forget, I really did, but I will always remember the day he gave me the lock. What he said to me was tattooed into my brain, and I will never be able to erase it, or the painful memories that accompany it.

" _Just remember princess"_ _he spat out "no matter what, you're ruined for everyone else. No one will want somebody like you. You're used, you're less that shit and no one will EVER be able to love you. You couldn't even make me love you, and I'm your father." He sneered at this. "You'll always be alone, because you don't deserve love. Everyone in your life will only fuck you and leave you."_

_He gave me a kiss on the cheek and whispered "sweet dreams princess"_

I knew he was right. I always knew it but having it confirmed, was just the icing on the fucking cake that was my screwed up life.

Hopefully, college will let me get lost in the studies, maybe ease some of my pain. But never to have friends, no one can be trusted, that much, I learned.


	3. Roommates from hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own, see first chapter notes.

BPOV

Two hours after I fled from my new dorm room and my roommate from hell, I had seen everything the school had to offer.

I wandered and stopped whenever the tears rebelled, calming myself down away from people's prying eyes.

Finally deciding I had had enough of the outdoors, and feeling emotionally exhausted, I decided I needed my guilty pleasures: caffeine and a cigarette.

I had started smoking at the tender age of twelve, after I realized it helped ease the nervous state I usually wandered around in.

After that fateful night, I had become a mess.

The next day at school, when one of my best friends, Sam, held my hand as every other day, I screamed and started hyperventilating. No one could understand my reaction, so it was obvious to say that my little group of friends started to avoid me at all costs, thinking I had become some kind of freak they didn't want to associate to.

By the time lunch arrived, every little secret I had told Sam, Jane and Alec was in everyone's gossip. Not that any of the things said were important, just stupid little comments I had made over the years, like if I had a crush on Jeremy, or if I had puked all over my entire birthday cake when I was six. But it still hurt. That was the day my prophecy started to form. I was meant to be alone.

I was too young to understand why no one ever approached me anymore, I mean, yeah I freaked out when Sam touched me, but it wasn't such a big deal, was it? But with everyone trying to figure out how suddenly I had become the crazy girl, I couldn't even ask.

Before my panic attack with Sam, I was actually looking for him and the others so I could tell them what had happened the night before, and get their advice. I thought they'd never tell. We were like family.

So when I heard Jeremy laughing and telling me that he'd never like a freak like me, I was glad I hadn't opened my mouth.

Ever since that day, I became quiet, invisible.

Invisible was good, that way no one could touch me, hurt me. No one talked to me and I ignored everyone around. I did group projects alone, and refused to go to play dates Renee organized to see her friends and gossip while I played with some mean girl. I was pretty stubborn, and my mother knew better than to force me.

Renee. She was… well pretty oblivious to the situation, and when she caught wind of my strange behaviour at school, she blew it off as every kid in school being too immature for me to be interested in their friendship. She was in denial that there was something else bothering me. She was fucking queen of freaking denialland!

So after three years of only having my flaky mother to talk to, I tried smoking. And hell it was good. I had been observing Renee smoke since I was three, so I was pretty good at it, never choked, and it actually was quite pleasurable.

I tried to maintain it a secret, not that it really mattered. By the time I was twelve and calling my ciggie my 'other best friend', just about the whole school thought I was crazy, using drugs and every other bullshit you can think about.

I didn't care, I was better off alone. But that didn't change the fact that when I arrived to middle school and saw that nothing had changed, I was a little disappointed. But what had I expected? In the hellhole that is the little town of Forks, everyone knows each other, as there is only one kindergarten, one primary school, middle school… well you get the picture. We all had to grow fucking together.

I hadn't changed; it was a year after starting middle school that I got the courage to ask for a lock to my door, so I was just as fucked up as ever.

I only asked when I heard the school psychologist tell my mother that I should go to therapy, that I was abnormally shy, and that it had been a change that happened overnight. _If only he knew…_

So, scared as shit that anyone would decipher my dark secret, I grew some balls and asked to be saved, if only a little too soft, and a little too late.

So having a smoke and, after a while, a coffee every morning, my days became just a tad better.

_So here I am again running from my past with a strong coffee and my Marlboros._

I laughed at myself again for bringing up the past. _Geez these days even a bench reminds me of freaking Forks._

So after drinking my coffee and smoking, I dragged myself to my new hell, otherwise known as the dorms.

As I opened the door, I stopped in my tracks.

There she was, that stupid shit eating bitch going through my stuff. _What the FUCK does she think she's doing?!?!_

"Oh my god! You should see the things this girl has brought! It's horrific! Where did she learn to dress, from hoboes?" giggled Jessica into her open phone. "She is definitely a weird one! But yeah at least she doesn't seem like a bitch, the way you describe your roommate".

_A freak?! Who the HELL does she think she is?! Going through MY STUFF!_

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing" I asked in a very low threatening voice.

She froze and said into her phone "I'll… I'll call you back"

"Get your FUCKING PAWS OFF MY STUFF!" Now I was screaming as she was held frozen in her place, by shock or fear, or judging by her face, both.

"Hey Izzy! I can call you Izzy right? Well I was just unpacking for you, you know? Being a nice roommate and stuff…" she trailed off after looking at whatever expression I had in my face, but judging by the anger I felt spilling from every pore in my body, it wasn't a good, friendly one.

"No, my name is not _Izzy_ " I spat at her with all the venom I had. "It's Bella, and you can't call me ANYTHING. Get the fuck away from my stuff. I won't be living here with you if it's the last thing I do!"

I turned around to leave, with her still staring at me with her jaw hanging open and added over my shoulder:

"And I prefer to be a freak rather than a bitch skank wannabe _bimbo_ with no self respect." I heard her intake of breath. "I expect to come back for my stuff and see them exactly as they are now, or you'll have hell to pay _Jess_." And added in my sweetest voice "Have a _really_ nice day."

I didn't even wait to see if she would answer. I stormed outside and went to the main building where I would _demand_ for another room. Hopefully they'll comply and save me from another bitch fit.

As I approached the building, I saw a pixie-like girl. She was about 4'9, with jet black hair cut short and giving her pale complexion a kind of glow. She had blue-grey eyes that were downcast while she was fuming, just as I was, and muttering under her breath.

"They _better_ give me another room. Just having to hang out with her for an _hour_ was torture. I can't endure a whole semester with her! And she's _totally_ ruined my first day here. I was in such a great mood! God, I _hate_ girls like her, I hope she chokes on that _freaking chewing gum_ , she was so loud! I can't believe I got her for a roommate…"

She stopped muttering when she saw me laughing and frowned at me. But I couldn't stop. She looked exactly like I felt: _extremely_ pissed off.

"What the hell are you laughing about? You think I'm funny?!" she fumed at me.

"No, no… _laugh_ … it's just… you look exactly how I feel right now!" I managed to gasp out only to be followed by more very girly giggles.

_Geez I'm_ _ **giggling**_ _now? What's wrong with me?_ But I couldn't stop. I hadn't laughed like this in a long time, let alone from watching someone ramble while being pissed off, but I guess finally my stress kicked in and I'm having a crazy person moment of some sort.

She just stood there, watching me like I was insane for a moment before giggling a little herself.

"I'm sorry; I know I must look crazy muttering to myself and storming around campus, but ugh! I **hate** my roommate; I just came to see if I can change dorms. She's the roommate from hell, seriously!" She told me with a smile. "What about you? Why are you here?"

I looked at her for a moment and decided she wasn't looking at me like I was a freak, but rather with… _curiosity??_ So I decided to answer her just as honestly as she had me.

"No you don't seem crazy. Actually I kind of understand. My roommate is a roommate from hell as well, I'm here for the same thing you are" I confessed. "I just walked into my dorm to find _her_ going through my stuff, talking on the phone telling whoever the fuck she was talking to that I dress like a hobo and that I'm a…" I paused. I didn't want her to judge me and tell me that Jessica was right, that I AM a freak. She just gave me a look of encouragement, and I felt… safe to continue, so I did. "… a freak. And apparently her friend told her it was better to have a freak than a bitch, which I'm assuming her friend's roommate is or something"

A voice startled me from behind. I turned around to see a beautiful blonde that clearly belonged on the cover of sports illustrated swimsuit edition. She was 5'10 and had baby blue eyes and a body to die for, completed with her long natural blonde hair, and legs that went on forever.

She stared at me too; clearly making the same assessment, only that I knew mine wasn't anything nice. _She must think I'm so plain and mousy. She sure as hell knows I'm just like a gum in her shoe or something by the look she's giving me._

"So, I'm guessing you're _Lauren's_ " she sneered the name "friend's roommate? The freak?"

I tensed at this. _Has the word travelled so far that now everyone knows I'm a freak? I should just go home._ I just nodded and looked at the floor, but she surprised me by laughing. I chanced a look at her and saw that she was smiling at me and offering me her hand.

"Sorry, I didn't mean that you were actually a freak, at least you don't look like one. I'm Jessica's friend roommate." I shook her hand and smiled a little.

"The bitch?" it escaped my lips before I could stop it, and blushed furiously.

She just laughed again and nodded. "Exactly, so what's your name? I suppose you're here to change rooms? Jessica called Lauren and told her everything of your outburst when she thought I wasn't listening, but I heard everything she said. So I'm not about to let some whore call me a bitch" she paused. "Or call my new friend a freak"

I looked up at her surprised. _Friend? She doesn't even know me! I'm sure that once she talks to me some more she'll find out I'm boring and walk away. Like everyone else does…_

She kept looking at me with expectant eyes, so I told her my name.

"I'm Isabella. Isabella Swan. But call me Bella"

"Sure I'm Rosalie Hale. But my friends call me Rose"

"And I'm Alice Brandon!" The pixie said jumping up and down. "Oh I'll just know we'll all be the best of friends!"

Rosalie and I looked at her with amused expressions before laughing and shaking her hand too.

"So, do you girls wanna go in and ask the administration what the hell they were thinking when they put us in those rooms with the whores?" Rose asked.

"Sure" I answered before turning to Alice and asking her "So what did your roommate do to upset you so much?"

And I really was curious. _I like these girls. I don't know what it is about them; they're just so… confident and fresh. Everything I'm not._ I thought. _They'll just leave like everyone else, so I shouldn't get my hopes up in having any friends. No one knows me really, but… I feel I can_ _ **trust**_ _them…_

Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Well, I opened the door ready to introduce myself and she had every inch of the room covered with her stuff. She told me her name was Tanya and that I didn't look good enough to be her friend, so that I should just keep to myself and leave her the hell alone" Rosalie and I exchanged incredulous looks and Alice smiled at us. "So I told her I didn't want to be her friend, that I didn't befriend airheads and she started screaming and throwing things at me! Can you believe that? So I just picked up my stuff and closed the door in her face."

"Wow" I said after she finished. "What a bitch"

"Tell me about it! But it doesn't matter. Now I found you two, and as I said, I know we'll be great friends"

Rosalie nodded and took one of my arms, while Alice took hold of the other one. I freaked out. I never allow anyone to touch me, they might hurt me. So I was surprised to find their touch soothing, rather than awkward. _Maybe I can have friends here. Maybe they really will be my friends._

With that we walked into the building to demand a change in the living arrangements. I was surprised when they allowed us to share a small apartment just outside of campus once Rosalie used a very icy glare towards the woman behind the front desk. And Alice had them make us a discount, for our discomfort, with her bubbly – and rather persistent – personality.

With that we took all of our stuff out of the dorms and went to hang out in our new living space, laughing all the while we were unpacking. We ordered some take out and sat in the furnished apartment to watch movies – curtsey of Alice – and I had never felt more accepted. They hadn't called me a freak, and we seemed to really understand each other. I felt like I was finally _safe_. I didn't know how long it would last, and even if it seemed impossible for me to make friends so fast, it seemed like I had.

_Well, it looks like I'm not going to be all alone in college_. I thought to myself with a smile.

I knew I had to be very careful with people, but I could feel a connection with them. _Maybe Alice is right, and we will be best friends._

I really hoped so. It was the first time in years I felt happy, and I had no intention in betting against Alice right now.


	4. Expanding the knowledge in anatomy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't own

**EPOV**

_I'm going to die_ _._

_I'm going to die._

_I'm going to die._

That is the only thought I had as Emmett, my twin brother ran over a few trashcans and scared the entire pedestrian population in his hurry to get settled into our new apartment.

Emmett, my twin brother was what you could call a man whore. He flirted shamelessly with anything with a skirt and curves in the right places. He was my exact opposite, and I couldn't help but wonder after 21 years of living with him if they had switched him with my actual twin when we were born.

He is 6'4 and all muscle, has my mother's brown curly hair and bright blue eyes. I on the other hand am 6'1, with bronze tousled untameable hair and piercing green eyes. I lack my brother's body builder's complexion, but have my fair share of muscles and a six pack. We wouldn't really look alike if it weren't for the straight nose, strong jaw and dimples.

"Geez Eddie! Calm down, your ruining the new seats of my pimpin' ride!" exclaimed Emmett viewing me from the review mirror while I clutched his seats for dear life.

"Then slow the _fuck_ down!" I barked at him while two more innocent pedestrians jumped out of the jeep's way.

"Hey, we need to hurry, get settled and hunt for new meat!"

Jasper just chuckled from the passenger seat.

Jasper is our stepbrother, and is our exact age. Our parents got married when we were 5, and we have been family ever since. He looks exactly like his father, Carlisle. He is 6'1, with a swimmer's complexion, grey-green eyes and shaggy dirty blonde hair. He is as much of a brother to me as Emmett is; we are all each other's best friends.

"Emmett you man whore! Whatever happened to your vow at celibacy?" he asked, still chuckling.

"Well, I also made a vow to our parents, promising them that I would _expand_ my _knowledge of anatomy!_ "

Ok, I had to laugh at that. Emmett always made mom and Carlisle promises to do more chinks, hiding it behind big words.

"Well, I'm baffled. I thought dad would know better than to trust you right now" exclaimed Jasper through tears of laughter of our brother's sneakiness.

We finally arrived and I was glad to be finally here with my brothers, my best friends.

My father had walked out on us when we were 2, and haven't heard from him ever since. Jasper's mother died in labour, and is never mentioned. Our parents met while on vacation on a cruise, and have been madly in love ever since. We never complained on the union, as we gained a dad and a new brother.

The fact that we had been inseparable ever since, just worked to everyone's advantage. We were each other's support system, wingmen, and secret keepers.

Emmett slammed on the brakes and got out of the jeep before Jasper or I could register that we had arrived.

"Come on bitches!" He yelled while attempting to carry his two big suitcases and a very large box containing his 'pimpin' stuff.

We laughed as the box fell and its contents flew out, decorating the foyer with his Maxime magazines and posters.

"Shit!" he grumbled under his breath as he attempted to get everything inside the box again while balancing his luggage.

"Hey there!" a high pitched voice called behind us.

The three of us turned around from the mess to see three chicks checking us out.

"Well hello ladies, what can we do for you today?" Purred Emmett in what he thought to be a sexy voice.

I rolled my eyes at him and extended a hand to the girl nearest to me, the one that had been shamelessly staring at my crutch since we turned around.

"Hi, I'm Edward Cullen, these are my brothers, Jasper and Emmett"

She was about 5'7, with her dyed, dry hair in a high ponytail. I slowly trailed my eyes over her body. She was hot that was for sure. I trained my eyes in her face and saw her lifeless hazel eyes rake my body various times.

She took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze and looked straight at my abs now.

"Hey, I'm Lauren. This is Tanya and the brunette is Jessica. We just finished unpacking and were checking out the campus when we saw your brother and the box disaster. We thought we could help you… _get settled._ "

She wasn't undoable, if she could keep her high pitched whiney voice quiet, of course.

Jasper took the other blonde girl's hand – Tanya, I think – and bowed his head in the southern gentleman's fashion he used.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" he purred.

Tanya flashed him a sly smile and seemed taken by his hint of an accent.

She had a much hotter body than Lauren and was taller too.

_Damn, I wonder if Jasper would like to trade…_

I looked at him and his eyes gave me the answer: _no fucking way_.

I ignored him and continued to study Tanya. She was 5'10, with strawberry blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Her features were delicate and porcelain like. Jasper was the lucky winner today, apparently.

I turned my attention to the brunette now.

This Jessica girl was the exact copy of Lauren, only that she was 5'5, the same lifeless eyes, a little curvier, but ordinary nonetheless.

_I just want someone extraordinary._

But I'd have to settle with Lauren now. Not even Tanya was extraordinary. I would know when I saw her. My special and only one.

So yeah, deep inside I was a gooey romantic, sue me. But I would not deny myself the pleasures that life gave on the way.

I snapped out of my inner monologue and concentrated on the task at hand.

Emmett and Jessica just kept eyeing each other's goods, oblivious to anyone else.

"Well, who are we to say no to three gorgeous ladies?" I asked, with just a hint of my British accent, which I knew had an _interesting_ effect in the female population.

Emmett snapped out of his lust induced haze and motioned for the door.

"Shall we?"

I chuckled as he too used our accent to charm panties off.

The girls just giggled and strutted inside our new apartment, throwing lusting gazes over their shoulders.

"Well guys, time for our first lesson in anatomy, don't you think?"

"Why yes Emmett, it is time indeed" replied Jasper, forgetting his manners and staring shamelessly at the girl's asses.

We walked coolly into the apartment and shut the door tightly behind us.

_Let the lessons begin._


	5. Out of All the Hookers I Know

APOV

_You've got to be shit_ _ting me!_

When I woke up at 8 sharp, I expected my day to be filled with move-ins, new friends and fresh college experiences.

I left my parents at the airport after several assurances to my mother that I would be perfectly fine moving into my dorm alone. They had a trip to Hawaii planned and I didn't want to be the one to dampen their previous plans.

After a long goodbye and several tears, I left the airport in my beautiful, yellow Porsche 911.

I turned on the radio to find that my favourite song was just starting, so I cranked it up and sang top volume all the way.

_This was supposed to be the best fucking day ever._

As I arrived to my assigned dorm, the truck transporting my things was already parked outside, everything was just going the way it was supposed to: smoothly.

I got out of my car receiving the typical glances from every male around - I mean, that's what the very short Gucci dress was for right? - And sashayed my way into the dorms.

Before I could even touch the doorknob I knew things were going to go downhill as soon as the door opened. How did the sense of foreboding escape me before?

_Yeah, I was t_ _oo busy sashaying my perfect ass around. Shit._

My good mood was quickly evaporating into nothingness, jumping of the cliff as soon as I saw inside my new room.

There was a very plastic blonde girl throwing things out of boxes all over the place while singing loudly – and badly – to crappy music.

"Hey! I'm Alice, your roommate!" I screamed, hoping she'd hear me over the noise.

She stopped mid-song and turned to look at me. She was horribly looking, but I couldn't bet on that as there was an inch of makeup decorating her face, making her look even more plastic.

She curved her blood red lips into a sneer as she looked me up and down.

"Whatever. I'm Tanya. Tanya Denali. You can put your shit in that corner over there, but touch something of mine and you'll be without fingers, understand?" She took a step closer to me and smiled cruelly. "Oh, and try, no wait, just _don't_ talk to me, deal? I wouldn't want to be seen hanging out with the likes of you."

With that she continued throwing stuff around. I was rooted to the spot processing the horrible things clown girl (the nickname I gave her) had said to me. Slowly the anger bubbling inside me burst and I walked to look into her horribly caked face.

"Don't worry _Tanya_ " I spat out her name "we won't be sharing room, as _I_ don't want to be seen with the likes of _you_. Someone might confuse me for a whore if I spend just another minute breathing the same air as you."

She opened her mouth in surprise and gaped at me, so I added:

"Oh, and I really like having deep, thoughtful conversations, so we really couldn't be friends anyway. I don't befriend airheads."

With that I smiled and turned toward the door, but before I could give one more step, a shoe flew by my right ear.

" _YOU BITCH_ " she screeched in a key so high, I'm guessing only dogs could understand her. "How _dare_ you! Get the fuck out of my room!"

She continued screeching and throwing things at me, while I just laughed at her making my way to the door.

"With pleasure," I answered the last screech I understood. "It was very… uh… _nice_ to meet you Tanya"

I smirked as she threw what looked like a large vase at the door.

_Crazy bitch, now I have to go demand a new dorm. Shit day._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I was walking towards the main office, I saw the most gorgeous man I'd ever seen.

_Oh my GOD! I'm in love._

He was about 6'1, or so, with blonde hair hanging over his beautiful green-gray eyes. He had a slight tan, and a strong but proportioned complexion. His skin looked smooth and velvety, and I had the urge to approach him and caress the smooth skin exposed on his forearm. He was dressed perfectly in khakis and a white button down shirt.

_Hmm, I wonder if he's single._

My question was answered as I saw Tanya and her skank followers approach him.

On a second look he was accompanied by two other guys, one with messy bronze hair and piercing green eyes, and a much larger one with brown curls and baby blue eyes.

The large guy was still on his knees, a box he apparently dropped and its contents forgotten as soon as the army of skank-o's arrived. He quickly put the boxes and suitcases he was holding on the floor, and stood to look at the skanks as the bronze-haired man and the blonde god were doing.

_Blow them off, please blow them off, oh you god of a man!_

But apparently my prayers fell on deaf ears, as each guy took a preference in one of the bitches, and because my day had to get worse, blonde god chose Tanya.

_So, college? Yeah it's a kick in the balls, apparently._

I sighed as they motioned them inside and disappeared shortly afterwards. I resumed my sulking and fuming all the way to the office, until I heard a soft shy laugh.

I looked up and saw a pretty girl with very pale complexion laughing. Apparently, my rant amused her.

_So now everyone's laughing at my expense?? What the hell!_

"What the hell are you laughing about? You think I'm funny?!" I asked her in a harsh tone.

She replied in between laughs that she actually felt exactly as I did, or at least she assumed, from my earlier display of craziness.

I contemplated what she said for a moment before bursting into giggles myself. I apologised and explained my situation, and was quite surprised that she had exactly my same problem. She was just telling me about her roommate's friend who apparently had a bitch for a roommate, when I heard a voice interrupt from behind the girl's head.

"So, I'm guessing you're _Lauren's_ " she sneered the name "friend's roommate? The freak?"

The new girl was very pretty, and had definite style.

_Hmm I could definitely_ _go shopping with her._

I noticed the girl I was talking before tensed and blushed, until the new one laughed and offered her hand.

I took the opportunity to look at the girl I was talking to before. She was 5'6, had long wavy brown hair, almost reaching her waist, a very pale milky complexion that turned a very hot pink whenever she talked, and very large, brown doe-eyes with sparks of gold in them.

She had baggy clothes that made her seem as a formless lump, and ratty tennis shoes that I wouldn't be caught dead in.

_She definitely needs me! I could totally make her look like a runway model, and with a little makeup she would be the envy of every girl on campus! Yep, she really needs some Alice-time!_

I took her posture. Her shoulders were slumped, and she had her arms tightly around herself. As I continued my assessment I noticed her eyes were really sad.

She relaxed a little when blondie call her a friend, and seemed quite shocked.

_I really like her; maybe after a makeover she will be surer of herself._

The blonde one introduced herself as Rosalie and the brunette as Bella, so I had to introduce myself as well.

"And I'm Alice Brandon! Oh I'll just know we'll all be the best of friends!"

And I knew that was the case, for Rosalie seemed independent and strong, but seemed to lack girlfriends. I could understand that, girls can be very vicious. And as for Bella, I knew she needed us. And I did have a feeling that we would be as close as sisters, being an only child myself, I craved the idea of sisters.

They looked at me at the edge of laughter, I was after all, a bubbly person by nature, and could scare people away with my enthusiasm.

Just then Rose suggested we got on with our business and demand a new place to live, while I told them my experience with the nasty queen bitch.

That reminded me of the god like creature and the look of lust in his face before asking Tanya in.

_Well, at least there'll be other guys_ _… Who am I kidding? He's one of a kind…_

With that thought, we marched ourselves arm in arm toward the building and our new found friendship.

RPOV

I approached the main office quite pissed and ready to give the damn dorm administrators a piece of my mind, when I heard a girl with long brown hair talking to a pixie like girl.

_Wow she's small! If she were a blonde I would totally mistake her for_ _Tinkerbelle!_

I was snapped out of my quite dumb musings when I heard the brown haired girl speak again.

"… a freak. And apparently her friend told her it was better to have a freak than a bitch, which I'm assuming her friend's roommate is or something"

_Oh, so this must be that Lauren's ho friend's roommate. Hmm she seems nice, in a quiet shy way. When I overheard she was a freak I assumed to find something worth of a circus or something._

I interrupted their conversation by asking her if she was, indeed, the supposed freak. I immediately saw her tense at the word, and hastily added that she seemed quite normal.

I had already made my assessment of her, and found her to be quite pretty, and as she assessed me, I didn't see resentment in her eyes, or jealously like I normally endure with other girls, but awe and intimidation.

_Well, I understand why she feels intimidated, but I would really get to know her, so she can see that I'm not the bitch everyone assumes I am._

I laughed as she asked me if I was the bitch the skanks were talking about before blushing and looking down. I laughed to let her see I didn't take offence and offered her my hand to introduce myself.

"Exactly, so what's your name? I suppose you're here to change rooms? Jessica called Lauren and told her everything of your outburst when she thought I wasn't listening, but I heard everything she said. So I'm not about to let some whore call me a bitch" I paused. "Or call my new friend a freak"

She seemed taken aback by the word friend, but I meant it, she definitely could be someone I could hang around; she just had this innocence and shyness that was quite refreshing.

She told me her name, and after I told her mine, the little pixie jumped up and down, telling us she was Alice and that she knew we would all be best friends.

_I certainly hope so. I haven't had girlfriends in a long time._

This was of my own choice, as girls only wanted me near to achieve popularity, or to hit on my two older brothers. But as I looked at these two girls, all I saw was sincerity, so I decided to take a chance.

Alice and I took a hold of Bella's arms and she recoiled for an instant before relaxing.

_Hmm, that was odd._

I shrugged it off as we made our way into the offices.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry girls, but the dorms are packed, and freshmen are not permitted to live outside the campus, unless authorized by the parental figures" the fifty-something lady behind the front desk informed us.

"Oh, well, um, sorry for interrupting you…" Bella started to say before I cut her off.

"Listen _Mrs. Cope"_ I seethed at her "you give us an apartment to share, or show us the way to a capable enough person to do that, understand?"

She looked taken aback by my glare, but started looking in her computer for our request.

"Rose?"

"Yes Bells?"

"You're totally my hero!"

I laughed and waited for the rather unfortunate looking lady to gives us the information.

"Ok girls" she said looking at me with frightened eyes "There is a small apartment just outside of campus with three bedrooms. It is furnished, but..."

Alice cut her off. "That's perfect! Give us the keys, and we'll be on our way!"

"Um, yes there is just the detail of the price; you'll have to pay extra…"

"WHAT??" I spit out at her "Not only do you put us in dorms with filthy, probably sexually diseased whores, but you expect US to PAY for YOUR MISTAKES??"

She blushed and started to stutter, before a very well dressed man in his late thirties or early forties approached us from the stairs.

"Mrs. Cope? What's going on here?"

"Um well sir, you see… um, these young ladies are requesting for a change of dorms, apparently they don't get very well along with their roommates…"

The man turned and let his eyes wander over us, while an appreciative smile appeared on his lips.

"I see. Ladies, let me introduce myself, I'm Mr. Holmes, the owner of the school. Please have my most sincere apologies about the dorm incident. Now tell me, what are you looking for?" He said while shaking each our hands.

Bella recoiled from the touch, but composed herself quite quickly.

_Huh, I'll have to ask her about that._

"Well you see sir, Mr Holmes, our roommates were quite rude to us, calling us names, taking the entire dorm space, and even" Alice stated, gesturing towards Bella "went through some of our stuff!" She finished with a pout and puppy eyes.

Mr. Holmes looked entranced with her before quickly composing himself.

_Men! No matter the age, just give them a pout and big puppy eyes, and they fall at your feet!_

"How despicable! Well, I'm sure Mrs. Cope here can find you three lovely girls an apartment to share"

"Well you see sir" I started.

"Oh please call me John! I hate the formalities, don't you?" He asked giving me a lustful glance.

_Gross! But it'll work in our advantage._

I gave him my best sexy smile and continued, "Well you see _John_ " I purred his name and his gaze glazed a bit "She has offered us an apartment, but we have to pay extra for it! It's not fair, don't you agree?"

He kept staring at my lips and muttered "Yes, yes quite unfair indeed."

"So maybe" Alice started taking him out of his trance like state "you could give us a tiny-whiny discount?"

He looked at her and agreed readily, much to Mrs. Cope's chagrin.

_She totally has a crush on him. How pathetic._

She gave us the address and keys, and Mr. Holmes ordered for a moving truck to help us transport our things to our new place.

As we were leaving Bella turned to Alice and I and said in an awed voice

"You. Are. Bad asses! When I grow up I want be totally like you guys!"

We laughed heartily at this and gestured to the moving truck parked outside to follow us to the dorms.

First we went to mine, and then to Bella's without much interruption, but as we arrived to Alice's we heard the hookers inside gossiping, cause as it turns out, God makes 'em and they find each other.

"OMG!! I don't know about you two, but Eddie was FANTASTIC! I totally lost count of my orgasms" Said a brunette, who I deduced from what the girls told me, was Jessica.

"Yeah, well Emmy has it HUGE! It almost didn't fit" countered Lauren, while they burst in a fit of trampy giggles.

"Well Jazzy's blonde hair looked great in between my legs!" said who I assumed was Tanya.

I tuned to the girls with a look of disgust, only to meet Alice's disappointed expression. I nudged her in the ribs and she smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes.

Bella, having witnessed the interaction, gave her a confused glance.

" _Later_ " mumbled Alice as she threw the door open, and started collecting her boxes.

We followed her in to be received by the skank army.

"Oh, well, well, what do we have here? The bitch, the freak, and the smartass!" exclaimed Tanya while the three of them rose from the couch they were sitting at.

"Back the fuck up!" Seethed Alice through gritted teeth.

They laughed and continued, "So, couldn't find anyone else so you united forces? How charming"

"Leave us alone" countered Bella in a small voice.

"Oh are you here to scream some more? Or have you lost your nerve? Huh? Don't worry, I didn't touch anything of yours, I don't really know if freakiness is contagious!" replied Jessica as they burst into laughter.

Bella blushed and looked down, tears in her eyes.

"Watch what the fuck you're saying to my friend, bitch!" I replied taking a step closer.

"Don't Rose, they're not worth it"

"Listen to your pathetic little friend, _Rose_ , wouldn't want to break a nail.

Just as I was about to launch myself at her, Alice beat me.

"Listen you whore" she warned in a dangerous low voice while taking hold of Jessica's hair "Mess with me or my friends again, and you'll have to redo all of your surgeries. Understand?"

Jessica just nodded, while her friends looked perplexed.

Lauren snapped out of it first.

"Yeah Jess, don't even bother with them! We're in the top five, while they don't even make it on the list"

She looked quite smug for coming up with such a stupid response.

Alice had finally recovered all of her stuff, so before we were out the door, I turned one last time.

"Yeah, you're right Lauren, out of all the hookers I know, you are _definitely_ in the top five."

She was about to retort, all of their faces filled with rage, when I shut the door in their faces for the last time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were finally in our new apartment, and it wasn't half bad. It actually, was pretty comfy, plus it was already furnished. Although Alice had decided that everything was awful and we would have to buy new things.

We ordered Chinese while unpacking and laughed at our encounter with the hookers all the while.

"We will have to discover who these guys who fucked them are; I don't want them in a ten mile radius of us. Just imagine all the diseases they'll be carrying from those three!"

Bella laughed right along with me, but Alice remained silent.

"Alice? What's wrong sweetheart?" I asked while patting the space on the floor next to where I was sitting.

"Nothing's wrong Rose, it's just that" She sighed sitting next to me "I kinda saw the guys they were talking about, and the one Tanya was talking about?" She paused.

"That guy what Ali?" Asked Bella, sitting on the other side of the pixie, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"Well, I saw him, and, I dunno, it was like love at first sight or something. God you must think this is stupid." She confessed, burying her face in her hands.

"We don't think it's stupid, right Rose?"

"Um, no, not stupid. But Ali, love? Really?"

"Well you didn't see him!" She defended herself "He was… perfect"

"Well, not as perfect, if he was ready to jump into bed with either one of those filthy, manipulative, clown look-alike bitches!"

Bella glared at me and I just shrugged.

_What? No perfect guy would want to fuck those girls._

"I guess you're right." Alice sighed. "But anyway, on to happier themes!"

"Well yeah, I wanted to ask you Bella, why are you uncomfortable with people touching you?"

She looked at me wide eyed and shrugged, blushing furiously.

Now was Alice's turn to glare at me.

_God_ _! Enough of the glaring already! I'm curious!_

"You don't have to tell us yet Bells, but just know that you can trust us, ok?"

Bella looked up with teary eyes and hugged us tightly.

"Thanks guys" she whispered.

"Anytime honey, anytime" we both replied at the same time.

"Ok, enough tears! How does a movie sound?"

"Wonderful!" Bella and I said at the same time and burst out laughing.

We continued unpacking for a bit, while talking about our parents and our hometowns.

We settled to see 10 things I hate about you, and while they were putting the movie on and making popcorn, I decided I would be the best friend they could have. They were already making me see what having girlfriends was like, and I loved them for that. But I needed to know Bella's past, and understand Alice's 'love at first sight'. I really wanted to help,

_Huh, who would have thought I'd have best friends so soon? I have to admit,_ _Alice was right, we will be great friends, apparently we all need each other._

I smiled at the thought and sat down with to watch the movie. I felt extremely happy, as I realized that these girls were already family to me.


End file.
